Power Rangers Dragon Drive
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: New year, new rangers, new threats, same old thing.
1. You've seen one, you've seen em' all

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** Okay...everyone seems to like the whole create your own ranger gist, so I wanna hop on the train. This is Power Rangers: Dragon Drive (PRDD). Basically, I'm gonna start off small because I have no ide where this is going XDD Um...the first few chapters are character introductions...atleast that's what i'm shooting for. So if you're giving this a read thanks you andI really hope you like. enjoi

* * *

Y o u ' v e s e e n o n e , y o u ' v e s e e n e m ' a l l

"Austin! You made it Congratulations!"

"You really thought I wasn't going to graduate?" he asked with crossed arms and a small pout.

"No, I knew you could do it" His sister announced proudly as she snagged his diploma and analyzed it. "We have to celebrate" She declared as she looked around then back to her brother who gave her a small nod and took her hand. They walked through the crowd then down a few blocks to get to the silver VW. Austin had been at the ceremony an hour before it began so he could have parked in the student parking lot but he didn't like to be around all the people.

He drove to the restaurant his sister picked out, it wasn't that he didn't like the place; their selection of food wasn't really all that great so he ended up ordering the same thing every time they came here. "C'mon Austin!" His sister was such an emotional effort, even though her being happy made him happy, she also left him drained at the end of the day. He got out of the car and pulled his gown and cap off, a passing car honked and the occupants shouted 'Happy graduation' he just smiled and stuffed the one time wear into the back seat.

***

Once in the booth the high school free teen pushed up his glasses and focused on staying in the lines on his coloring. "That's my menu Austin" his sister pointed out, sure she was thirteen and he was eighteen but that's age discrimination with menus....wasn't it, why couldn't he get a kids menu to? It's not like he was seriously going to order off it or anything.

"Just let me finish coloring" he absently said as he switched off for a red crayon. His sister huffed and said she'd be right back, he told her to scream if anything happened. Since the death of their parents, he was protective but not over protective, his sister was a second degree black belt after all.

"Hello...dude, I'm taking your order, what do you want?" He looked up to see a man, no older than twenty sitting in his sister's place across from him. He took the liberty of making the company uniform suit him, the once crisp white shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top, he didn't have the deep green vest on that the other employees wore and he was lacking a tie. Despite his appearance his jet black hair was finely trimmed and his hazel eyes were bright. "Hey, man, order...?"

"Right, um," he pushed up his glasses and looked at his name tag, a bit surprised he was even wearing it, even though it was upside-down, "Logan, I'll have....spaghetti-"

"Drink"

"Sprite with no ice-"

"Of course," his tone was nearly sarcastic as he wrote down the order, to Austin it looked like he was scribbling on the pad of paper rather than actually writing anything down. "It'll be out in a while" When he got up his sister came back and looked at the waiter with a smile. "She's with you?"

"Yeah, uh, my sister" He explained as she took her seat back.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Chicken strips, and a vanilla shake" she nodded with an expectant smile.

"Okay" he mumbled as he scribbled some more and walked off.

"Okay, total hottie"

"Way too old for you, plus, he's creepy."

***

"Don't forget, you have school tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

Even though they could walk into the hall and talk they each preferred shouting through the six inch wall that separated their rooms. Austin ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp; he was exhausted, between his sister, graduation and just being around so many people. He looked into his mirror and made a face, his brown hair stuck in all directions and his eyes were a dull blue as appose to their usual brighter blue. That wasn't new. He pulled his glasses off and loosened the tie wound his neck, he liked dressing up, it made him feel like he was apart of something bigger, like a CEO of a huge company. His pajamas on the other hand. Not so much. He pulled up his orange and white comic pants that read things such as, 'Bang' and 'Pow', before pulling on a snug fitting Power Rangers shirt.

His bed spread was Speed Racer while his pillows had original Power Rangers printed all over. Is that why he had zero to no friends? Because he was a total geek? His cheek hit the pillow and he sighed. 'Life after high school'....he was hearing that phrase being throw around a lot, the closer graduation came. Maybe things would change for the better?


	2. Work

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** so, like I said before...I'm just making the ball in the first few chapters before pushing it down the hill and it starts rolling. We have to start somewhere. So...It's no one's intention to come up with a character and it happens to look like someone...it's bound to happen...if you don't like the way I visualized them...feel free to come up with something else, i'd like to know :)....really. So for last chapter's Austin...I was seeing a young Ben Lyons and for this chapter, Logan...I was thinking a young Justin Melvey...but that's just me :D I'm also working each chapter to tie in with the next chapter's featured character...hopefully that's working?. enjoi

* * *

W o r k

It wasn't so bad, balancing three jobs and living with your aunt and uncle. The perks were cash in your pocket, you didn't have to clean or cook when you got home and you had your own room. Not quite 'living the life' but he was comfortable with his place.

"Logan, table five"

"Sure" His boss wasn't strict, one of the reasons he actually enjoyed this job, and she didn't really care if he was late, as long as he showed. The usual group was at table five and he had to wonder why he bothered to take their orders in the first place, they all said 'the usual' anyway, and then they went back to talking about the hottest things. Kind of annoying actually. "What can I get you guys?" The four followers at the table said what he knew they would, ordering the usual they all looked to their uncharacteristically quiet friend. "Let me guess, the usual" he mocked as he scribbled all five of their orders down.

"Not this time Logan, I'll have....the special"

"Wow..." He rolled his eyes and scratched out his usual order then wrote in their winter special before walking off.

His group of friends seemed damn near amazed that he had ordered something different and after watching them for a few seconds he half expected all of them to come to the counter and change their orders to match the blonds. "What are you doing later Logan?"

"Working" It was curt and quick but he didn't really want to hang out or whatever, it wasn't really his thing. He also was one to save himself from awkward moments; hanging out with the brunette to his right would have been throwing himself right into one. It's not that he didn't like her it was just she was a friend. Emphasis on friend.

"Oh...okay" She smiled and pushed over a usual and the winter special while he finished off the other three drinks.

"Wade? Who's that?" he asked, he read the coffee collar out of the corner of his eye as he put lids on all the drinks.

"The blond from table five, you've been serving at that same table for months...I thought you knew all their names."

"No" Why would he know their names. He picked up the five drinks and walked them over to the table. Four white cups and one snowflake printed pale silver one then walked back behind the counter to help more customers. With a quick glance at the clock he went to make a peppermint tea, 5:30 and he needed to be at the museum at 6. Yeah, the museum, he didn't even know the town had one till about four years ago.

***

Recon City's Museum of Mythic History. The only reason he worked here is because when he was in high school he was really into Minotaur and dragons so it only made sense he got a job here. Over the years he's been working he'd learned a lot about different things and even though he was starting to lose interest over the years, he continued working here because it paid well. Really well. He pushed the large brown door open and a small smile graced his lips, despite what he thought about the place it was familiar, a home away from home.

The museum wasn't huge like a Smithsonian but it wasn't small like a drive in donut shop. It was well kept with so much information; Logan hadn't even read and learned everything here in his four working years. Every once in a while he had to wonder how this place stayed in business considering there was literally no customers, ever.

"Lazarus! How are you son?" An old man wearing a suit walked in the main lobby with a cane for support.

"Hello sir, I'm well" He walked up to the man and gave him a brief hug, "How are you?" The elder man pat his back and ushered him to the front desk.

"Good, I'm too old for this son..." The man coughed and pushed the wine scarf closer to his neck, "Watch the museum...I will be back in a while"

"I can go for you sir" he offered, it was close to snowing and he didn't think he should have to go out if it could be avoided.

"No no, you do too much boy, relax" The aged owner smiled and headed out.

When Logan first started working here he could have sworn his boss was over a hundred years old, he still did. The heavy door clunking shut drew his attention along with the ringing phone, he went to answer it but a pair of leather gloves sitting by the base stopped him. He snagged the gloves and ran to the door and pulled it open, "Sir!" His elder was no where in sight. Jet black brows came together in confusion, even if the man was like eighty years younger physically, he should only be barely turning the corner. He clenched the gloves in his hands and closed the door.

Hours passed and the old man finally came back with bags full of something that looked pretty heavy, so Logan came to his side to help him. "Oh, thank you Lazarus, just set them there" he pointed to his office door.

"Sure" He took the three bags into the small cluttered room and set them on the paper flooded red wood desk.

"Good son, now mind the place please" He was quickly shooed out of the claustrophobic space. This type of thing happened a lot, the old timer would leave, come back hours later with something, locked himself in his office then the next day they'd have a brand new display.

"H-hello?..." The voice echoed through out the halls and Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, wow, there was actually someone here. "Hello-"

"Hey, Welcome to the Museum of Mythic History, how can I help you?"

"I-I'm just, just looking around" The person standing at the desk had large brown eyes and brown hair, his skin was pale, he only looked like he was about fifteen but Logan wasn't notorious for being good at guessing people's age.

"Alright" He sat down in his chair while the boy walked off looking around.

"I'm D...b-by the way...D McKnight" He introduced as he touched a small statue of a fairy and crossed his arms and looked at the brass plate below the display.

"That's nice" Logan was barely paying attention to the guy, he was more into the book he was reading to notice the boy walk off to another display that was deeper in the museum.


	3. Richie Rich

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** Alright....this came out quick because with dim Xmas light in my room, it reallt sets a reative flow and i could storp writing so you readers have fun with this. I think this guy is my favroit character...so far. So for Wade, I was thinking Cody Linley...is it just me? I was watching TV with my sister and yeah...stuff happens. enjoi

* * *

R i c h i e R i c h

Wade Lucas. He had it all. Basically. His mom was a NASA scientist and his dad was a famous actor and why was he living in Recon City. Oh yeah, dad had to move here for research or a role he just landed. He had tons of friends a nice house and everything he could want and then some. Then mom, dad and he, picked up and moved. Sure he had a group of friends here, but it wasn't home.

He ran a hand through his blond hair and smiled at his reflection before clasping a silver necklace around his neck. The accessory was probably the cheapest thing he owned and aside from the cloths, cars and money, it was his most prized possession. "Alright" He tugged at the end of his black shirt then headed out of the house.

"Wade, where are you going boy?"

"Out dad..." He said as he sat at the bottom of a flight of pure white marble steps and pulled on his boots.

"Out where"

"The mountain"

"Why"

"Virgin snow dad" he said it like those two words explained everything; apparently it did because his dad didn't respond. He opened a door and there were jackets hung inside, he pulled out a navy blue down jacket and pulled it on. From the pocket he grabbed out a black beanie and pulled it over his hair, "Later"

"Have fun son"

He grabbed his board from the closet and walked out of the house with a smile.

***

The scenery in the corners of his eyes stretched and he focused on an up coming jump, he wasn't a pro boarder, as a matter of fact, he'd only been boarding for three years.

A striped blur moved past him and took off on the jump with amazing speed and precision. Wade crouched down a bit more to gain speed then he took off over the jump, he was pulling a 900 Seatbelt*, something he'd never done before. With good reason. He landed it just fine but his balance was a bit off and he totally ate it. That was new, he hardly every fell. The laughter that was coming from a few people who took pictures of the striped rider was new to, he rarely got laughed at.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..." he sat up and spotted the guy in the black and white striped down; he wore a black beanie and rainbow reflecting goggles.

"That was real nice man, where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked as he sat down in the snow and pulled his goggles up.

"Funny..." He rolled his eyes, "I was just trying something new I guess"

"Couldn't tell"

"Ha ha" He groaned as he got to his feet and the other did the same.

"I'm Satoshi by the way..."

"Wade...You're new around here huh?" he had to be, everyone in town knew who he was.

"It's that obvious? I just came from the UK"

"UK?" He had to question, despite the obvious accent, the guy was clearly Japanese...weird?

"Yeah, my mum and dad live there" he informed as they slowly started moving down the hill.

"Why are you here?"

"Competitions"

"You race big in the UK?"

"Yeah..." A small jingle that Wade couldn't place sounded from Satoshi's pocket and he pulled out a phone, "Moshi moshi...hai....okay...bye" He stuffed his phone back and he smiled at the blonde, "I gotta go"

"Right, I'll see ya later then"

"Bye" Satoshi laughed as he pulled his goggles down the sped off down the mountain. Wade smiled and nodded, competition sounded good and from the looks of it Satoshi had been competing for years. He pulled his goggled down over his eyes and just took the rest of the hill slow.

***

He had planned to go to the café with his friends but he told them he'd go with them next time, whenever that would be. The blond was walking down the street with his board in hand; he had nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk almost ten times before he got the hang of walking. A brown building came into his sight and he squinted against the setting sun, he'd never seen this building before...weird. The salt on the steps up to the door crunched under his boots and he opened the heavy door. He expected the place to be abandoned but it wasn't, it was full of...stuff. He looked around and spotted an old framed news paper clipping that read 'The Grand Opening of Recon City's Museum of Mythical History' the picture was black and white, it looked like this place had a good run in its hay day. The snow trail behind him melted with the warmth the building provided and he walked up to the counted and smiled wickedly at the innocent silver bell that sat atop the wood. A loud 'bing' sounded when his gloved hand hit the top of the bell repeatedly then he turned around to run off but slipped and landed on his back instead.

"Welcome to Recon City's museum of Mythical History. How may I help...you...Hello?"

"Hey...uh..." This was not part of the plan. He reached for the offered hand and he was pulled to his feet.

"That was stupid"

"Nice to see you to Logan, sheesh..." Wade scratched the top of his head through his beanie then rubbed on his lower back, "I didn't know you worked here" He didn't know there was a 'here' until he walked in fiver minutes ago.

"What are you doing here?" Logan wasn't in the mood for the rich kid at the moment; as a matter of fact he never was...maybe a long time ago, but not now.

"Nothing, I just came in to look around."

"Bull"

"Okay, okay, chill...I was just curious" He said honestly as he pulled his gloves off and set them on the front desk. "So, do I sign a book or something?" Logan pointed at a scaled book and the blond slid it closer then rubbed the cover, "You think this is real?"

"What?"

"Snake skin...so cool" he mused to himself as he opened the book and wrote down his name. He never recalled having to sign into a museum but with each one came a different set of rules, right? "Done, I'm gonna look arou-"

"Hello?"

"What is this? Revenge of the dorks?" Logan asked his self as a four-eyed brunette walked into the entrance and up the counter.

"Logan?"

"Do I know you?" He didn't recognize him, but then again he didn't exactly remember people in the first place.

"Austin, I was at the restaurant a few months ag-"

"You work at a restaurant too?" Wade interjected with a surprised face, for not having worked a day in his life, balancing three jobs was...wow.

"Yeah...okay, just sign the book and go away" he instructed.

"Oh, sure" Austin pushed up his glasses and said his thanks when Wade handed the pen over then he wrote down his own name under the blonde's. "Your name's Wade" He observed as said teen started to walk off to look at some displays.

"Yeah, the one and only"

"Wow, um I'm Austi..." The two voices faded as Logan set a pair of head phones over his ears and cranked up the music.

On the counter top the opened book became glowing a soft white that didn't reach the employee's closed eyes but the glow remained as it began changing to a hot pink then it the color faded till it just sat there. The pages of the book flipped like they were being pushed by a forceful wind until the book shut, the scales on the cover changes to a darker color but only just.

* * *

* _900 Seatbelt._ **900** = 180x5 (2.5 circles). **Seatbelt** = with your leading hand, you reach across your lap and grab the tail of the board.


End file.
